


E905

by tighthae



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i guess, i just randomly wrote this, idk - Freeform, theyre high school students, two guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tighthae/pseuds/tighthae
Summary: Changgu thinks Hongseok's lips on his lips isn't a bad idea at all.





	E905

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is its not proofread or anything i just needed to get this on paper expect lots of spelling mistakes grammar issues and run on sentences

Changgu doesn't remember when he developed a crush on Hongseok. He's starting to think it's just him being too used to his presence at this point that he might as well have a crush on him. They've always been, sort of, around each at most given moments in time. They have lots of friends of friends so it was just natural that they would spent a lot of time together even though it was through mutualism. Their social circles then combined sometime deep into the first semester and suddenly they were friends, just like that. 

Changgu got along well with the boy. They were similar in a few ways. They both liked working out so they decided to do that together, like most people who share common interests do. It gave them a chance to talk a lot. Talks about nothing in particular at 6 AM tend to bring two people close to each other. Changgu found out that Hongseok was some rich dude who seemed to hop cities until his family settled in an expensive building in Singapore. Changgu didn't get why he would come to Korea to experience the high school life but he didn't press any further than that. 

The second semester passed by in the blink of an eye. Changgu doesn't even remember the half of it. He vaguely remembers going to karaoke with his group of friends during winter break and finding out Hongseok was actually a decent singer even though he seemed to strain his voice a lot. There was also some flashes of memories with books splayed out on his bedroom floor and Hongseok’s constant complaining about how his eyes were hurting. Changgu chose to tune it out, something he’d get used to in the future.

The end of the year tests came by and Hongseok’s constant whining became even more constant. For some reason, this didn't really surprise Changgu at all. After two weeks of test taking, the war was finally over. In the hallways, while Changgu was casually discussing answers with Chanmi, Hongseok thought it would be a good idea to basically jump onto Changgu as a token of thanks. It was odd, this was the first time Changgu and Hongseok had come in contact in this way even if they had known each other for almost a year at this point. Hugging another dude and spotting him in the gym had a completely different feel to them. Not sure where to place his hands at that time, Changgu just awkwardly pat the man-boy’s back as a way to acknowledge Hongseok’s thankfulness. Changgu would have many chances in the future to find out where his hand placement would be less awkward anyway.

It was Changgu’s first year of a high school summer. It was pretty lackluster honestly. Changgu was working a job at the corner store he had gotten and the same went for his friends; Either that or those dumb asses were attending summer school. Hongseok seemed to have a lot of time to text him though. The rich kid was in Singapore, visiting his family presumably. He had all the time in the world to text the minimum wage worker. Even if said minimum wage worker was on shift.

“Your phone is vibrating like crazy,” His coworker, Mimi, pointed out. “You should probably text back whoever’s texting you and tell them you're working.” Changgu would have followed his coworker’s advice if it was any other person. But Hongseok was Hongseok. If Changgu told him he was on a shift and that was the reason why he wasn't able to text the hyperactive boy back, then Hongseok would follow up with seven different questions relating to his place of work. Changgu opted with just turning his phone off for the remainder of his shift.

Once Changgu told Hongseok his work hours and answered his questions on where he worked, what he did, and if he liked it, he began to text him back regularly when time allowed it. It was nice, texting him to fill the stale periods of time between working and not working. It was also weird. Whenever Changgu texted Hongseok, it felt like he was right next to him. Whenever Changgu sent something funny and Hongseok replied with a variant of “LMAO” Changgu could hear his out of breath laugh and picture the creases in his eyes crinkling. It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling. Changgu thought this is what it was like having a best friend during that moment.

Hongseok came back to Korea just a few days before the school year started. They hung out every day up until the first day of Hell. This was also a nice time. Changgu noticed that he liked when Hongseok smiled. It was a nice smile. And he liked when Hongseok saw something he liked in the store or saw something he knew a lot about and went into detail describing it. He had a nice voice. Changgu convinced himself it was because he was a singer, that's why he liked his voice so much. It's because he had a singer’s voice, of course it would be soothing to the ears at any given time. The explanation made more sense than the explanation tugging at the back of his mind.

The school semester started again and so did the workout sessions. These ones were quieter than the ones last year, that wasn’t much more to talk about sense they knew each other well and it's not like they could just talk about how their day went since it was 6 AM so it hadn’t officially started yet. No one talks about the weather anymore either. It wasn’t awkward though. It had that nice feeling Changgu had become so familiar with since the beginning of January. The silence seemed to have noise, if that made any sense. Changgu doesn't really know how to describe it. There was no noise save for the sound of the equipment doing its thing but it felt like there was noise because he didn't let the awkward silence get to him. Changgu notes to himself that he started making less and less sense since he started hanging out with Hongseok.

Because of discourse with their social circle, their group of friends decided to break up. Changgu went with his four original friends and Hongseok did the same. They didn't start apart for long though. They always worked out together in the morning, that was routine, but they had to dedicate a separate schedule for eating lunch together on certain days and then meeting outside of school for whatever activities they would do when Changgu was off work. Pretty soon, Changgu and Hongseok had abandoned their friends and just started to hang out with each other. Just the two of them. Changgu was pretty satisfied with the prospect. He had grown accustom to Hongseok telling a lame pun while walking to class and then saying “Shut up.” While laughing. On the subject of laughs, Changgu felt a weird feeling in his heart whenever he saw Hongseok laugh. Maybe his heart was failing and he would die soon, that seemed more reasonable and more bearable than the other reason.

It was winter break again. Scarves and heavy sweaters came out of the closets and the smell of hot chocolate began to take up all the rooms in Changgu’s home. Hongseok really liked the smell. He had become a regular visit to Changgu’s house since they reached mutual best friend status. The funny feeling in his heart came back and with more intensity during this season. Seeing Hongseok laugh in fuzzy socks while helping Changgu’s dad hang up the stockings over the fireplace as American Christmas carols made its way through Changgu’s home made him feel warm inside. Or maybe it was because it was snowing that day and Changgu’s Mom had turned the heater on unnecessarily high to accommodate for it. 

It was spring now and Changgu had just gotten used to the warm feeling in his stomach whenever Hongseok laughed or smiled or pouted or held Changgu’s hand as a little joker or joked about being his boyfriend. The last one really got to him. Boyfriend. A boy dating a boy. Two boys in relationship that wasn't platonic. A boy holding hands with another boy but with romantic feelings applied. A boy kissing another boy. A boy, named Changgu, kissing another boy, named Hongseok. The idea of it didn't sound too bad to Changgu. The last one was certainly an image that he’d like to recreate. Was this that warm feeling that welled up in his chest? A crush? That's what they call it right? Like the time Hyojong had describe how he felt when he was around Hyuna. Everything that Hyojong said about Hyuna couldn't definitely be applied to how Changgu felt about Hongseok.

For most of March, Changgu pondered his own feelings. All while avoiding Hongseok. Did he have a crush on Hongseok? Maybe it was just a very strong feeling of companionship he had towards him. Lots of guys want to make out with their best friend and pin them to the floor and do all the stuff they do in the grayscale porn gifs off of Tumblr, right? 

“So what, you're gay and you like Hongseok?” Chanmi said, nonchalant like always. Even if they were in the middle of the hallways during a passing period where anyone could hear the two. 

“I don't think I'm gay or anything like that…” Changgu trailed off.

“Image having a hot makeout session with a boy that isn't Hongseok. Does it gross you out?” Chnami suggested.

Changgu did just that. “Okay, I think I'm gay.”

With this newfound discovery, Changgu became even more stressed out. On top of wanting to hold his best friends hand while strolling to the park and feeding birds, he was gay. Can he tell his parents? Would they except? Would they disown him? He could always live with Hongseok and his uncle but Changgu doesn't think sharing a room with Hongseok is a good idea at this point in time. Oh well, Changgu brushed the issue under the rug. He had studying to do and homework to complete.

It was April. It was also raining. Changgu didn't bring an umbrella. He also stayed after school to clean the classroom to earn brownie points with the teacher. “You don't have an umbrella? That's not like you.” A very familiar voice said. 

“The weather forecast man gets the best of even the smartest brains.” Changgu replied. It's been weeks since he had last spoken to, texted, or seen Hongseok. Maybe it was a bad idea to avoid him since the butterflies in his stomach when he saw Hongseok had turned into bees due to the lack of any actual interaction. Changgu tried his best to surepress the swarm.

“Let's share an umbrella, even if you hate me right now.”  
Hongseok offered.

“I don't hate you, I’ve just been going through a lot.” Changgu replied, not making eye contact as Hongseok stepped closer and raised the umbrella.

“You can always talk to me, your best bud.” Changgu felt the aura of Hongseok’s smile.

“I know.” Changgu replied. 

Their journey home began even though they don't even live near each other. The warm feeling came back again but the rain and the wind cooled Changgu down and that calmed his nerves down enough to hold a conversation. Changgu missed this. A year ago Changgu and Hongseok were laid out on his bedroom floor in close proximity talking about their goals and dreams. Now Changgu was in love with him. The walk continued and the two were able to get along just like old times. Fate had different plans though. Some asshole, probably Shinwon, had decided they wanted to drive close to the curb and splash water on the two. Hongseok thought the situation was hilarious while it made Changgu’s chest tighten. Hongseok looked like a God with his wet skin cleaning and water droplets running down his hairy as he laughed about the hilarity of the situation at hand. Fuck it. That's what Changgu's thought was. He couldn't take it anymore. He was going to ruin their relationship right now and it would all be fine because once Changgu was a successful actor he would turn these two years into a script and make money off of Hongseok for being the one that got away. Changgu pulled Hongseok by his collar and landed a kiss right on his mouth.

He wasn’t really sure what to do. He never had any interest in girls so it's not like he had kissing experience. It was just one long, awkward, static, boy mouth on boy mouth kiss. When Changgu broke this kiss it was still raining and Hongseok was no longer laughing. Changgu was about to apology when Hongseok pulled him by the color and kissed him again.

This kiss wasn't any better than the first. Another static kiss with Changgu’s mouth on top of Hongseok’s and that was about it. Hongseok broke the kiss and the two just stared at each other for a good three minutes.

“So, are we, like, boyfriends now? Or something? I've had girlfriends but not a boyfriend. I don't really know how that works.” Hongseok said, breaking the silence.

“I guess so. We kissed. So, I guess we're dating?” Changgu was just as unsure as Hongseok.

“You're gay?” Hongseok asked.

“You're gay?” Changgu asked back.

“I don't know. I like you. I still like girls too. But I like you as well. And, uh, yea. I guess I'm half gay?” Hongseok questioned.

Changgu nodded his head. “Well, I’m full gay. I like you. I've never kissed a girl. But I thought about kissing you a lot. I don’t think that counts as experience though.”

“Oh,” Hongseok replied. “Well, you're not bad or anything. We can kiss more? I've always wanted to kiss you, uh, and all that stuff.”

Changgu cleared his throat. “Um, me too.”

“Wanna hold hands?” Hongseok held out his. 

“This is in a romantic way right?” Changgu asked.

“Of course.” Hongseok smiled.

Changgu took hold and entwined their fingers.


End file.
